moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Guard Server Timeline
The Moon Guard Server Timeline will serve as an ongoing collaborative attempt to record and archive the history of the players on Moon Guard Server in a chronological timeline. This timeline will only include articles that involve direct role-play or Events by members of Moon Guard's community, and will not include any content that was not conducted by players. What should go on the timeline: *In-game Events held by players on Moon Guard. *Significant server first achievements. *Guild founding dates. Format: Founding of (Guild) (Date if Known) *Interguild Organization founding dates and appointments. What shouldn't go on the timeline: *Canon articles not involving Characters on Moon Guard. Everyone is encouraged to contribute and add to Moon Guard's ever growing story! Feel free to edit this page and add events in chronological order to the timeline. Please do not delete anyone's submissions to the timeline. If you have any questions regarding the timeline, feel free to post them in the talk section! Note: This timeline is by no means an authoritative timeline. Individuals are welcome to pick and choose what events they recognize in their own role-play. This timeline serves as an outlet for guilds and groups to post their events and say, "Hey, we did this!" 2007 January *House Silvacce Guild War February *Founding of The Bloodshed Boys (February 2nd) *Founding of The Iron Phoenix (February 10th) *Founding of (February 15th) March *The Steelmane Gang turns 2, and transfers to Moon Guard_US. (Founded on Argent Dawn_US, March 24th, 2005.) April May June July August September October November December *Founding of Knights Regnum (December 12) 2008 January February *Founding of Tainted Legion (February 9th) *Founding of First Regiment (Stormwind Guard) (February 12th) March April May *Founding of Bloodied Ninth (May 10th) June July *Bloodied Ninth changed to Bloodied Ninth (July 6th) August *Founding of Scarlet March (August 16th) September *Founding of Elysium (September 3rd) October November *Fall of Naxxramas *Founding of Knights of Menethil (November 8th) December *Founding of Fifth Fleet Marines (December 8th) 2009 January *Founding of The Might of Staghelm (January 2nd) February *Founding of The Sunguard (February 12th) March * Founding of the http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Order_of_the_Beast (March 9th) April May *Founding of League of Lordaeron (May 17th) June *Founding of Kor'kron Legion (June 17th) July August September *Founding of Mountain Guard (September 29th) October *Scourge Invasion of Stormwind November December *Collapse of the Stormwind Council (Regency) 2010 January February *Founding of First Regiment (Stormwind Army) (February 2) *Founding of Stormwind City Watch (February 8) *Server First Lich King kill by Wrath of the Righteous (February 16) *Heartland's Fortification March *Reclamation of Duskwood April *Defense of Lakeshire *Founding of the Crimson Redemption (April 4th) May *Siege of Hammerfall June *Battle of Andorhal July *Siege of Camp Taurajo *Stonetalon Defense August *Reformation of the College of Canons *Founding of Clergy of the Holy Light (August 27th) September *Construction of Sentinel Keep *Founding of the Kingdom of Arathor (September ?) October *Conquest of Zul'drak November *Pre-Cataclysm Elemental Invasions *Pre-Shattering Siege of Stormwind City *Founding of Dominion of the Sun (November 8th) *Founding of Eyes of Old (November 17th) *Convocation preliminary to the founding of the Church of Northshire (Kastonite) December *Stonewatch Massacre **Excerpts of Stonewatch and Blackrock Trickery *Invasion of Shadowforge City *Founding of Top Hat Gang (December 7th) *Foundation of the Church of Northshire (Kastonite) *Founding of Blades of Greymane (December 22nd) 2011 January *Grand Funeral for Magni Bronzebeard *Rise of the Elementium Dawn **Elementium Dawn Expedition *On the Formation of a Westfallian Council *Post-Cataclysm Siege of Ironforge *Post-Cataclysm Aid to Dun Morogh *Founding of Sha'nash (January 8th) February *Post-Cataclysm War in Northeron March *Invasion of Kalimdor *Collapse of the Church of Northshire (Kastonite) *Formation of the Reformist Church April *Founding of Shadowdrum Tribe (April 13th) *Shadow of the West begins. *War of the Night Sky event trilogy begins. May *Battle for Surwich *The Crimson Redemption> renamed to Brotherhood of the Flame (May 1st) *Founding of Dwarven Vanguard (May 9th) *Founding of Hand of Vengeance (May 16th) June *The Might of Staghelm name changed to Might of Stormrage after the Firelands (June 29th) July *Post-Cataclysm Aid to Arathi August September *Reclamation of Fort Adamant *<Vestige of the Phoenix> is founded. October November *Post-Cataclysm Ashenvale Reinforcement *Bauvlet Crisis *Bridenbrad Industries created. December *Server First Deathwing kill by Fourth Wall on December 2, 2011. *Liberation of Blackrock Mountain *Founding of Silver Hand Chapter (December 12th) 2012 January *Battle of Alabaster Valley February *Destruction of the Black Mines *Bridenbrad Industries dissolved. March *Gilded Horn Offensive April *Siege of Northwatch Hold *Founding of Silver Shield Company (April 25th) May *Second Battle of Andorhal *First Feralas Campaign **Siege of Camp Mojache **Battle of the Feralas Trail *Second Arathi Civil War **Coup of Tiberius June *Founding of (June 13th) July *Defense of the Fjord Colonies *Brotherhood of the Flame renamed to Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored (July 11th) *Albrecht-Montclair Gate Confrontation August *Battle of Bloodwreck Bay *Clash of the Battlescar *First Grand Crusade *Founding of Shadows of Argus (August 15th) *Founding of Sanguine Syndicate (August 20th) September October *Conquest of the Jade Forest *Operation Footprint: Pandaria November *Founding of the Argent Bulwark (November 25th) *Founding of the Dominion of Alterac (November 25th) December *Aid to Westfall *Silver Hand Council Disbanded *Founding of the Magus Senate of Dalaran (December 20th) *Second Alterac Civil War *Ascension of Achart Eron Le'Grain into Paradise *Forming of (December 31st) 2013 January *War for Dalaran **Westbrook Military Tribunal **Death of Tendael Dawnlight at the hands of Ashamal Shalah'aman February *Conquest of Kun'Lai *Founding of Crusaders of Wrynn (February 7th) March *Conquest of Tanaris *Civil War In Wolf's Crossing Begins April *Stormwind Plague of White Death May *Founding of the Undercity Nexus *Battle of the Bite June *Decrees of Columban V **Decreta Columban V: I, June 13th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: II, June 13th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: III, June 19th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: IV, June 26th, 33 L.C. *Quest for Turalyon **Battle of Kil'Sorrow **Battle of the Ring of Trials **Battle of Sunspring Post **Battle of Halaa ***Ethereal Negotiations *Founding of the Silvermoon Magistrate July *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 6th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 13th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 20th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 27th, 33 LC *Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas **Landing at the Scarlet Palisade **Battle at Cold Hearth **Battle of Agamand Mills **Plague at Garren's Farmstead **Foray into the Undercity **Landing at Windrunner Spire **Battle of Windrunner Village *Evacuation of Ambermill *Civil War In Wolf's Crossing **Caterinia Whitehall lays siege to Jonsport, July 5th, 623 K.C. **Darion Blackmorn is beheaded on July 10th, 623 K.C. August *Decrees of Columban V **Decreta Columban V: V, August 5th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: VI, August 7th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: VII, August 8th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: VIII, August 30th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: IX, August 30th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: X, August 31st, 33 L.C. *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 3rd, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 10th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 17th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 24th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 31st, 33 LC *Rescue of Turalyon **Battle of Bloodmaul Pass **Battle of Manaforge Ultris **Battle of Death's Door **Sacking of Grishnath *Civil War In Wolf's Crossing **Civil War In Wolf's Crossing Ends in rebel victory, August 13th, 623 K.C. **Lorrain Blackvale is betrayed and permanently exiled from Wolf's Crossing by Caterinia Whitehall. *Stormwind Shadowmist Crisis *Order of the Crimson Fist **Founded: August 15th **Second Gathering: August 22nd September *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 7th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 14th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 21st, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 28th, 33 LC *Siege of Orgrimmar **Purge of the Undercity Kor'kron **Siege of Orgrimmar: Cutting Off the Supply Lines **Siege of Orgrimmar: Azshara ***Azshara Highway Skirmish **Siege of Orgrimmar: The Barrens **Siege of Orgrimmar: Durotar *Touch of The Titans October *Decrees of Columban V **Decreta Columban V: XI, October 27th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: XII, October 27th, 33 L.C. *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 5th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 12th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 19th, 33 LC *Post-Siege Kor'kron Loyalist Trial *Hallow's End Land Race *Grave Robbing - 'Forsaken Recruitment Party ' *Dance Of The Dead *Bull of Excommunication of Rennali Sunwhisper November *Founding of The Highguard (High Elf) (November 27th) *Decrees of Columban V **Decreta Columban V: XIII, November 27th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: XIV, November 27th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: XV, November 27th, 33 L.C. **Decreta Columban V: XVI, November 27th, 33 L.C. *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 3rd, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 9th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 16th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 23rd, 33 LC *Dominion Aid to Westfall December *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 7th, 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 14th 33 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 21st, 33 LC *Westridge Winter Festival *Post-Siege Fel Reaver Crisis *Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty *Elysium renamed to Te Amun (December 8th) * Disappearance of Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath (December 19th) * Ascension of Marshal by Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (December 19th) 2014 January *Decrees of Caspius I **Act 1 Caspius I c1, January 12th, 34 L.C. **Act 1 Caspius I c2, January 12th, 34 L.C. *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 4th, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 18th, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 25th, 34 LC *Dun Morogh Troll Hunt *Convocation of the Veiled Eye: January 24, 34 LC *Dragonmaw Subjugation *Death of Archbishop Columban V *Founding of the Stormwind Council (Post Armistice) *Harlow's Folly: January 10th *The Siege of Seastone: January 17th *Fall of (January 1st) February *Decrees of Caspius I **Act 1 Caspius I c3, February 21st, 34 L.C. **Act 1 Caspius I c4, February 25th, 34 L.C. *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 1st, 34 LC **Emergency Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 2nd, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 8th, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 15th, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 22nd, 34 LC *Formation of the Pan-Azeroth League (February 16, OOC. IC formation at a later date) *Preparation for the March on the Highlands **Emergency Sesssion of the Stromgarde House of Nobles **Founding of the Arathi War Council: February 14th **Second gathering of the Arathi War Council: February 19th *Coronation of the 2nd Duchess of Seastone: February 21st *Marriage of the 8th Duke of Newcastle to the 1st Duchess of Seastone: February 22nd *Crown Chemical Company in Town! *Post-Siege Dragon Crisis *War for Alterac *Ordination of Kateryn, Maverith and Muriah *Might of Stormrage name changed to The Warbound Brotherhood March *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 1st, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 8th, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 15th, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 22nd, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 29th, 34 LC *Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand: Reinstated March 1st *March on the Highlands *Hunt for the Fountain of Health *Censure: Johannes Moorwhelp *Abdication of Caspius I: March 20th April *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 5th, 34LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 12th, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 19th, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 26th, 34 LC *Founding of Old Town Securities (April 3rd) * Founding of May *Decrees of Alonsus II **Decreta Alonsus II: I **Decreta Alonsus II: II *Senate Sessions of Dalaran **Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 3rd, 34 LC **Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 10th, 34 LC *Post-Siege Stranglethorn Border Conflict *Bleeding the Mountain June *Decreta Alonsis II: III September *Dark Resurgence October November December 2015Category:Events January Febuary * Founding of Ebon Covenant March * Crusade of Shattrath (Begins) * The Steelmane Gang turns 10 years old. (Officially March 24th, 2005.) April May June * Founding of Embershield Protectorate (June 24th, then Order of the Golden Rose) July * Grand Alliance Invasion of Tanaan (Begins) * Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart August * The Alterac Crisis ** Court of Uther Tribunal: Kormed Wolfheart ** Grand Jury of Alterac: Toderick Stoneward ** Jury of Alterac: The Retrial ** Founding of The Citrine Eagle (August 15th) ** Dissolution of the Assembly of Alterac * Court of Uther Document: Declaration of Dwarven Autonomy * The Tournament of Ages 2015 September October November December 2016 January Febuary March April * Founding of The Stormblade Regiment (April 19th) * The Witchbane: Charter Signed ** The Witchbane relocate to Stormwind City. ** The Sanctuary is founded in Old Town. May * Founding of The Celestial Court (Guild) June * The Solarflare Gala * The Celestial Cook-off July August * Andrew Lincoln is freed from incarceration. (August 21st) * The Praetorian Guard is reinstated. * The Witchbane: Reformation ** The Orderkeepers are established. ** The Witchbane join forces with the Clergy of the Holy Light. (August 27th) September * The Grand Alliance prepares for war. (September 10th) ** War is declared on the Horde. ** Preparations are made for the Broken Isles Campaign. October * Shadows of Valor Conflict (October 2nd–8th) November * The Melrony Crime Family resumes activities in Old Town. ** Gangwars break out all over Stormwind City. December 2017 January * Alonsus Secundus preaches out against the Melrony Crime Family. ** Criminal attacks on the Cathedral District begin. * Grand Charter is signed. (January 20th) February March * The Crimson Accord is formed, mostly uniting the various factions within Arathor. * Debates begin for the ministry positions in the Stormwind House of Nobles. (March 22) * The first criminal trial of the reformed Stormwind Judiciary, Stormwind v. Davey, takes place. (March 24th) * Pendragon & Co. is formed, active recruitment begins. (March 26th). April * The Stormwind House of Nobles elects a Council of Ministers (April 1). May * Founding of Duchy of Kentillie (May 22nd) June July August September *A Field of Wildflowers begins (September 9th). October *The Fourth Annual Gilnean Hallow's End Festival November December 2018 January February March April * Blood Maul (April 6th - 8th) May * Reunification of Stromgarde (May 20th to May 29th) June * Shadows of Ashenvale (June 3rd - 9th) * Siege of Tirisfal (June 17th - 23rd) July August September October * The Fifth Annual Gilnean Hallow's End Festival November * Founding of the Eastwatch Initiative (Oct 1st) * Revival of the Silvermoon Magistrate December * A Merry's Winter Veil 2019 January * Ghosts of the Past Conflict February * Magistrate Presents: Love is in the Air March * First Annual Carnival of the Sun April May June * Operation Blackrock and Roll July August September October November December Category:Timelines Category:Guides Category:Browse